csifandomcom-20200225-history
William Cutler
Janice Cutler |occupation = Travel agent |path = Spree Killer Workplace Shooter |status = Deceased |actor = Currie Graham |appearance = Bang-Bang }}"It's a good thing I'm the one who's holding the gun." William Cutler was a spree killer who killed people he believed betrayed him who was active during season six in . Background When William was younger, he was very close to his brother Samuel Cutler and they did everything together. Samuel and William eventually stole a car which they got caught for. Willy was sentenced with one year probation while his brother did hard time. Willy eventually got a job as a travel agent at a casino owned by Cowboy Dan and married a woman named Janice. Eventually, his brother got out of prison and tried to reconnect with his brother. Then, four months after getting out, Willy learns that Sammy died in a traffic accident while heading to Mexico. Season 6 Bang-Bang Two months after his brother's death, Willy celebrates his impending promotion of fifteen grand by spending five grand on a hooker. He then learns that he was passed over for the promotion in favor of his coworker Roger Banks. After this, he withdraws his entire life savings in order to win back the money he believed was owed to him. But instead, Willy lost everything and was thrown out of the casino by the pit boss. After he gets home, he finds Janice cheating on him. Enraged, Willy chases Janice's lover away before taking a gun he owned, shoved it into Janice's mouth, and pulls the trigger, killing her. Willy then calls a taxi service to pick him up after the murder and just drives around to buy booze and cigarettes, all the while using Samuel's name as an alias. He then has the driver drop him off at Cowboy Dan's casino, where Roger Banks is. There, he shoots Cowboy Dan at point-blank range while Roger tries to escape. However, Willy catches up with him and shoots him three times in the back. Afterwards, he stabs himself with a pen to make it look like he was a target too when the police arrive. While being questioned, Willy placed the blame on Samuel and goes back to the casino. There, he gets into a fight, and when an officer tries to break it up, he steals his gun and fatally shoots him twice in the abdomen. He then flees and takes a hostage named Jackie with him. Willy enters a hotel room with Jackie and warns the arriving authorities that he will kill her if they enter. Jim Brass manages to get in and they start talking about how Sammy committed the killings. Then, Jim got a call from Grissom, who informed him that Sammy has been dead for two months. Jim shouts his name, which was his trigger word to the SWAT team, to which Willy shoots him twice in the chest. Consequently, SWAT breaches into the room and shoots Willy multiple times in the chest, which kills him and then they proceed to free Jackie. Way to Go After the casino shooting, Jim Brass goes into surgery where everything looked bad but he eventually recovered from his wounds. In a later episode, Jim went and bought tattoos of the date and time that William Cutler shot him next to his scarred bullet wounds. Modus Operandi William targeted people he believed betrayed him in some way. He would usually shoot them once in the head with his 9mm pistol. However, if they attempted to run away, he would shoot them repeatedly. Known Victims *The 2006 shootings: **May 10: Janice Cutler **May 11: ***The shooting at his workplace: ****Cowboy Dan ****Roger Banks ***Officer Thomas Boatwright ***An unnamed croupier ***Jackie ***Jim Brass Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Spree Killers Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Psychotics Category:Cop Killer Category:Revenge Killers Category:Criminals